Zane's Thoughts
by Ali2345
Summary: From episode 8 and 9 of Eureka.  A few bits that I thought were missing.


Zane's Thought's From His Cell

From the end of The Ex-Files, Series 4 Eureka, ep.8

10.00 pm

The cell door shut behind Zane with a bang. Confused over his conversation with Jo, his arrest for the stealing of the DED device and his long, tedious interrogation by Carter he sat in his cell with plenty of time to think...Things just didn't add up.

Zane's mind wondered to thoughts of his childhood. He had been a bright kid and as such was always bored. School work came easily to him and his boredom had got him into all kinds of trouble. It wasn't that he was deliberately being naughty, he just wanted to experiment and try new things. It was his love of science and computers that most often got him into trouble but it also brought good grades and he had won several awards.

As much as he loved his parents their patience with him had often worn thin and they referred to him as their 'problem child'. It was then that he would go to his grandmother's house. She was patient, loving and always proud of him. She gave him plenty to do to keep himself occupied and he always listened gratefully to her words of wisdom. They grew very close. Zane often went straight to her house after school and there would always be the smell of some delicious cake or pie baking. He remembered the smell of baked apple pie wafting down the street as he made his way up to the house. She always baked apple pie for his visits on a Tuesday. It was her speciality and he loved apple pie.

One Tuesday when Zane was nearly sixteen years old he was making his way to his grandmother's house as usual but felt a lurch in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. He couldn't work it out but soon realised that the familiar smell of cooking was missing. He ran for the front door and quickly opened it. His grandmother was lying at the foot of the stairs still in her night dress. At first he thought she was dead as she looked fragile and grey but then she reached out her hand for him and he held it for a moment reassuringly before calling for an ambulance.

It was in the ambulance that she took off her engagement ring and handed it to him. He tried to give it back but she was insistant. She was groggy and weak but somehow he understood what she was trying to say. She wanted him to give the ring to somebody special, when he had found 'the one'. With tears in his eyes he promised her that he would only pass on the ring to someone so special that he intended to be with her forever. Until then it would be his most treasured possession.

His grandmother never made it to the hospital. She had another stroke just before arriving. At that moment Zane had felt more alone, upset and angry at the world than he had ever thought possible. It was after this that he really went off the rails.

His mind wondered back to the present. Jo had just thrown that ring at him, his grandmothers ring! He would never give that ring to just anybody...ever!

Zane started thinking about the first day that Jo had started acting strangely towards him. It was Founder's Day and he was in a cell again. Lupo had said something about marrying him and he had laughed it off as insanity or a pretty bad joke but she had looked sad and upset. He hadn't thought much about it but she would normally have given him a hard time. This time she had a look of disappointment and just told him to go.

From that point on she had changed towards him. For a whole week she kept walking past his lab looking at him which he had put down to an attempt to intimidate him into getting the work finished but then she seemed to be actively avoiding him and wouldn't even look him in the eye.

Eventually she flipped with a strange lecture on how she was romanticising their relationship, that they didn't fit and finally that she was over him! This culminated with her taking off her necklace and throwing it at him. He would have thought her gone mad but after catching the necklace he looked in his hands and there it was, his grandmother's engagement ring. Not only that but Jo had looked genuinely devastated.

Come to think of it she wasn't the only person in town who had changed:

Fargo had changed from a hard-nosed dictator to a reasonable guy overnight. Instead of being the overbearing boss he was now relying quite heavily on Allison for advice, who in turn seemed to have gained considerable knowledge of how to run G.D.

Zane had also seen Jo, Allison, Fargo, Henry, the new historian Dr. Grant and Jack all huddled in a group together, looking as though they were having private talks about goodness only knows what. He thought at the time that they looked as though they were up to something. It was obvious now that Fargo, Allison and Jo were different. Dr. Grant had appeared from nowhere about the same time but Henry and Jack? Then he remembered a conversation he had overheard with Henry's wife and a girl friend. She was moaning that he had changed and that he was not the same man she had married. Shortly after that he heard about Henry's dates with his wife. People had been commenting on how romantic it was and how they were acting like newly weds again.

He also hadn't heard or seen anything unusal with Jack, except in a conversation with Zoe. She had mentioned her dad visiting her in college and asking her lots of questions. She laughed that college wouldn't have change her that much but she thought he seemed particuarly concerned and over-protective, even for him. Zane had thought it amusing as watching Jack's face when he was with his daughter was priceless and messing with Jack, the over-protective father was fun, but maybe there was more to that than he had realised.

He was convinced. Something had happened with these five people since Founder's Day but what? And for that matter how? Zane drifted off to sleep with these thoughts whirling through his mind.

From the Beginning of I'll Be Seeing You, Series 4 Eureka, ep.9

9.30 am

Looking at the all too familiar site of those bars Zane felt resentful. Normally he had done something to deserve this but this time he had been set up. Someone had to have used his pass code and to do that they must have hacked into his personnel records. Personnel records! It suddenly hit him that he remembered Dr. Grant's personnel records had been doctored. Thinking about it, it was Dr. Grant that was alone right next to the device when it failed. Something about Dr. Grant was off and it was not just his insistance on calling everyone 'Sport'. It had to be him!

Zane called Andy over. "I need to speak to Sheriff Carter urgently".

Ten minutes later Andy, Carter and Lupo were all gathered around Zane's cell. They listened to Zane's theory about Dr. Grant and tried to get hold of him without success. Then Andy said something that made Zane wonder. He said," given Grant's unique circumstances of employment in Ureka, Dr Grant's file would be stored in G.D. archives".

10.30 am

Archives? Unique history of employment? Who is this so called historian Dr. Grant? It seemed to Zane that he had popped up from nowhere and had a better understanding of theoretical physics than he should for a historian. Grant? He remembered reading the work of a Dr. Trevor Grant who was at one point working with Einstein on the idea he had for a Bridge Device. The idea was that two points in time and space could be bridged using a lorenzian wormhole. He knew they had built a device but that they had never got it to work. Still he had taken a look at the theory and the science was sound enough. Dr Grant had disappeared in the 1940's and was never heard of again though..What if...nah!...well maybe...but that would mean time travel...it would change the time line but it would explain everything.

Zane really didn't care by this point about time travel or the mysterious . There was a ring burning a hole in his pocket and that meant that he had met his soul mate, whether he remembered the relationship or not. He knew that he had met somebody worthy of giving that precious ring to and that's all he could think about. He started to think of Jo in a different light and when he did he started to understand why he would feel that way. She was pretty, especially when she smiled or had her hair down, understanding, loyal, kind and really quite hot! He desperately needed to talk to her.

3.00 pm

Andy unlocked Zane's cell door. Zane had been cleared of the theft, the device had been found and returned and Dr. Grant was gone.

After stepping out from his cell Zane had one thing on his mind and that was to talk to Jo. Jo had one idea too and that was to get away from him as quickly as she could before he could ask her any questions. She failed. Zane quickly caught up with her.

"You're not getting off that easy Lupo. I'm not stupid. I know something's happened with the five of you and part of it had to do with us".

"Zane, let it go. Grant's been cleared and so have you".

"I am not talking about Grant. You had my grandmother's engagement ring Jo!". Zane leaned in towards Jo "Come on tell me what we were to each other".

Jo looking suddenly awkward and lost for words eventually just shook her head and said, "nothing".

Zane had to do something. He knew she was lying and he could see that she cared about him but he needed to know what, if anything he was feeling. She turned to leave and he pulled her back and into a kiss. It was an amazing kiss. It just felt right and it didn't feel like a first kiss. She pulled away but reluctantly. She obviously felt awkward but he had a feeling that he had got through to her and that she was about to pour her heart out. Just at that moment Zoe walked in. The worst timing ever! It gave Jo an excuse to leave and left things between them unresolved.

Word Count: 1804


End file.
